


'tell me about it, stud'

by xjes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjes/pseuds/xjes
Summary: reader gets her sandy olsson moment, with a little help from billy and little help from a couple blue lagoons.





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was not just prom night, it was prom night. The night you and every other girl in your year had been talking about for about six months straight (along with other suitable topics such as ‘what the hell do we do now?’, ‘holy cow we made it’ and your personal fave ‘freedom’). It had been a long hard year for yourself in particular, having overbearing parents is one thing but having overbearing parents and being an only child was a different ball game.

It meant home by 8 o’clock, homework before tv, eating your 5 a day and flossing! Senior year had been full of parties, underage drinking and short skirts for most. You, however, were doing extra credit assignments, glasses of milk and sweater vests. Deep down you knew as you would grow older you would regret replacing what are ‘bad choices’ with good ones.

You hated the thought of looking through your year book once again only being signed by a handful of names along with generic comments. You had convincingly ushered your parents out of door (they had coincidentally booked opera tickets on the same night). They had agreed to still attend as you reassured them they would see you when you got back.

A few months before you had chosen a dress with your mother, it was a poufy pearl coloured dress with frumpy sleeves. It was hideous, but she approved. There would be a lot of dropped jaws tonight and it wouldn’t be because you were wearing a disgusting dress.

You hadn’t been asked to the prom. It wasn’t surprising, you were sure the only reason people knew your name was because you were the go-to-gal when others had “forgotten” to do the set homework or projects. So, you didn’t have a date, but you had a feeling you’d be leaving with one.

You had hearts in your eyes for a boy called Billy. Very infamous and pleasing to the eye. Billy was the bad boy, or the “king” he often announced himself, of Hawkins. From that it was no surprise he was an asshole, but you both had shared moments prior that made you think there was more to the Metallica listening, open shirt wearing, mullet having exterior.

Billy was also overbearing like your parents, your parents were overbearingly stern and particular. Billy was overbearing in a way he would walk in to class and all you could see, taste and feel is him. He had the ability to flood all senses and make you feel so out of control in terms of your character and the ability to function. He smelt like smoke, old spice and peppermint in a bid to mask the cigarette breath. Everything about Billy pulled you in like a magnet, he was everything you weren’t.

Tonight you had Blue Lagoon confidence within you, a concoction regularly drank by loud mouth Auntie Jean. Your Y/C/H locks were set in rollers for max volume, which you would blast with hairspray as you left. Madonna blared from your stereo as you applied rouge, gloss and heaps of mascara. Grabbing a jacket with one hand and sucking loudly on the straw of you blue lagoon in the other, you rushed out the door.

The designated driver was a fellow library club member, funny enough she didn’t have a date either. “Y/N! You look so… Different. In a good way of course,” Sue sang out in praise. “Hey, can I smoke this in here?” You asked as you lit up the cigarette. Taking a few puffs you chocked it down in a bid to look ‘cool’. “I didn’t know you smoked, Y/N.” You shot her a wink and replied “Me neither”.

You pulled the stick from your mouth to inspect, it was now wearing the same shade of gloss. Pulling it back to your lips you endured the texture for the buzz. You also endured the sickening feeling it gave you for the previous owner.

 

♥

 

Billy leaned suavely against his Camaro bonnet, his hands were fisted into his denim jacket pockets. He surveyed the students falling out of their cars and the school bus into his version of hell. You followed suit out of the school bus, books in hand you made your way through the parking lot. 

A wolf whistle captured your attention among a few others, you instinctively turned to see who and why. It came as a shock when you and everyone else realised Billy Hargrove was the ‘who’ and you were the ‘why’. A couple of the books you held slipped from your grip, which caused a few pupils to giggle. Some already were chuckling at the situation, as of course it was farfetched that the school bad boy wanted the attention of someone like yourself.

Billy simply stared at you and sent you a sly wink. In annoyance you dropped to the floor to retrieve the fallen books. You gathered them quickly but not quick enough to escape the boots which now stood in front of you. You stood up and pulled the bag you carried further up your shoulder. Billy was mere centimetres away from you, you didn’t want to stay, but you couldn’t leave.

“You dropped this,” he handed you a folded piece of paper which must have come loose. Billy pulled the cigarette nestled from behind his ear and popped it into the pocket of your pink and white striped blouse. “Have a nice day, sweetheart.” He gave the end of the stick a final tap for good measure and left you in awe. You could have died and gone to hell knowing Billy’s hand grazed over your breast as he gifted you the cigarette. 

You turned to watch him leave and enter the school, he was now joined by his merry group of followers. A couple even glanced back at you with laughter. Your moment of bliss had ended as reality hit you of how this was Billy, and you were, you. You let out a puff of air and also made your way into the school. How could you possibly have a nice day now? It was going to be filled with daydreams of him and his rough touch. It was almost as if he knew.

You made it to your locker and shoved in the books you had been juggling, you pulled the piece of paper Billy had given you from your bag. Once opening your face went from confusion to a look of knowing followed by and eye roll. You slammed the locker door shut and balled up the blank piece of paper and threw it into a nearby bin. You didn’t drop shit.

♥ 

Sue pulled up into the school car park. Your confidence had decreased considerably from the drive. “You ready, Y/N?” She turned to you with a smile. You returned the smile and gave a small nod. Sue reached for the door handle to start the night, before she could open it you grabbed her wrist. “A-actually Sue, if it’s okay, could I stay here a little longer? Just for a few moments I feel a little funny.” 

She looked at you with concern. Placing a pale hand on your shoulder she gave it a small squeeze. “I can stay if you like? Or take you home?” You shook your head vigorously. “Oh no, you go on I’m fine, I’m just a little nervous is all.” She nodded her head in understanding and left you with the keys.

You smiled with slight trepidation. And waited for the right moment. Tonight was not just prom night, this was your prom night.


	2. Chapter 2

On the 1st of March 1985, it was a hectic Friday night and you’d gone to see ‘The Breakfast Club’ with Sue. It was one of the rare occasions that you’d been let out past eight, as you were attending a supervised school activity. ‘A little white lie never hurt anybody’ rang out in your mind at the confectionery stand, while picking the perfect movie seat and even with Judd Nelson’s beautiful face on screen. Sue had promised to take you home straight after the movie (as if it would make you feel better about lying about your whereabouts).

You both stepped out of the theatre beaming, while trying to make your way through the crowd. “Gosh, your face when Bender and Claire kissed. All googly eyed.” Sue laughed as she made rings with her fingers and placed them around her eyes. “I almost thought I’d have to drag you back down to your seat.” You couldn’t help but laugh at her mocking and gave her a light shove. “Oh shut up, that’s so not true Suzie Q,” you place your hand over your face hoping to mask the redness.

“Plus, he isn’t even my type.” You say for a matter of fact. Sue rolls her eyes. “Oh yeah okay, Y/N. Let’s hope he doesn’t ask you out on a date.” Sue’s giggles rang out amongst the crowd. You shake your head at her with a smile. The laughter came to a halt when you glanced at your watch. “Shit! My folks are gonna’ kill me if we don’t head back soon.” You could already hear your father ranting and raving about your betrayal of their trust. It seemed so dramatic, but that’s how they would see it.

“Well, I could take you back now before nine. Or we can stop and get milkshakes before I take you home, where you will grovel and be grounded?” Sue looked at you, with her doe eyes and pitiful lip wobble. Her weighing up the scenarios may not make sense to most, but you understood what she was getting at. You were living the life of a grounded teenager. There wasn’t much else they could deprive you of.

“Fuck it,” you spit almost proudly. Sue looked at you shocked with a raised hand over her mouth, she then pointed at you “I’m getting a chocolate one. Let me guess, you’ll have the vanilla, Y/N?” Sue teases. “Get in the car already, before I change my mind!” You warn.

The diner Sue had dragged you to was overcrowded and loud, but the hustle and bustle of it all was quite refreshing. You stood in the queue waiting to be served by a woman on rollerblades wearing a ridiculous pink wig. You were about to turn to Sue with a hilarious comment, when another figure joined the line behind you, one of a familiar scent and stature. You casually turned to the side trying to sneak a glance, making sure you weren’t mistaken. Sue looked at you in question. Acting nonchalant when you were anything but was extremely difficult.

“Hey, I’ve seen you from somewhere. I don’t forget pretty faces.” His voice broke the staring contest with Sue. His voice was like gravel beneath your feet. You pushed loose hair behind you ear and turned to address him. “Yeah, err, sorry, we- we have Math together, I think, Mr. Thom-” “Billy Hargrove, wow, my night just got better.” You were cut off by an Amazonian woman which had been standing behind you. You wanted to change your name, move schools and be a different person (preferably the Amazonian blonde behind you), and for the world to swallow you whole. 

Billy looked at you with raised eyebrows while running his tongue along his bottom teeth, causing his lip to jut out slightly. “See you at school, Vanilla.” Billy scraped past you to meet the blonde and swiftly put an arm around her shoulder. Sue looked at you waiting for a reaction other than the blank stare you held. She stifled a small laugh, and put a reassuring hands on your shoulders turning you to face her. “I actually am going to die,” you say rubbing your temples. “Oh stop it, it wasn’t that bad. Anyone could have made that mista-” You shot her a look that cut her off and caused her to hold up her hands in defence. “This is all your fault, I wanted to go home.” 

♥ 

Prom was being held in the gymnasium. It had streamers, balloons and spiked punch. You had yet to make an appearance as you were outside, pacing and chewing on the ends of your Wite-Out painted fingernails. Butterflies were dancing in your stomach. You shook off your jacket revealing your deep plunging emerald dress. It had long silk sleeves with a black chunky belt. You didn’t feel like a girl, you felt like a woman and a strong one at that. Your heels hit against the school hallways as you made your way to the hall.

You’d be lying if you hadn’t come up with the ploy when brainstorming ideas on ‘How to get Billy aka Booty Billy (nickname credit to Sue) to notice me’. This idea killed two birds with one stone. People would know your name by the end of the night. Roaming the empty halls you thought back to the last time you had both spoken. Your ideas of him had changed that morning.

♥ 

You had been up and out early hours on a Sunday morning, spring air engulfed you as you walked your Dalmatian, Missy, around the quiet park. Only your footsteps and short pants from Missy could be heard. It was eerie. All until a loud squawk erupted from a crow perched in a nearby tree. Missy replied with a deafening bark causing your heart to jump up into your throat. “Jesus Christ, Missy, are you trying to kill me?” You shout pressing both hands against your heart, as if to stop it from pulsing out of your body.

It was then you noticed under the said tree was a bench that had a body lolled over it. You looked around to see if had anyone had noticed, more importantly if anyone had noticed that you had noticed. You were conflicted, do you poke them or do you just go home. Looking down you met Missy’s gaze, as if she were reading your thoughts. You let out a sigh and walk over to the corpse.

As you grew nearer you realised it was Booty Billy. You definitely should have just gone home. He was wearing sunglasses, but it didn’t hide the fact that bruising and swelling surrounded his right eye. He had an arm around the back of his head and one knee bent up. “Billy?” You call out. No reply. “Hey, are you dead?” You questioned a little louder and a little closer. “Since when do the dead answer questions?” He shot back at you not moving an inch. “And why did you assume I was dead?” Billy asked still motionless. “I don’t know,” you did know. Having your face smashed in can sometimes give people that inkling. “The dog walkers always find the bodies.”

Billy finally showing signs of life, he pushed the sunglasses covering his eyes to the top of his luscious locks. “I like your dog,” he nodded at Missy. “Yeah, she’s pretty cool.” You tried your hardest not to meet his stare. Both enduring a couple minutes of painful silence, you looked at his puffy eyes. “Are you okay, Billy?” He seemed taken back by your question. It was his turn to be the cause of an awkward silence, he just stared at you. “My mom’s a nurse see, she could take a look, I mean, if you wanted her too?” You babbled like a child.

“Not your problem, not your business,” he bit out. “Right, yeah. Sorry, well I hope you look better than the other guy.” You kid to lighten the mood and achieved anything but. Billy frowned, the best he could without wincing. “The other guy always wins.” Billy looked down at his hands, inspecting his knuckles in immaculate condition, apart from the scaring of old wounds from old battles. It was in that moment you realised his opponent was someone he was programmed to love.

“Oh bill-” “Save it.” He held up a hand to stop you in your tracks. You closed your mouth juggling the idea of staying or leaving. He hadn’t told you to go, but then again, he hadn’t asked you to stay. While going back and forth in your mind, you realised he had stood up and began to walk away. “Hey, why’d you give me that blank piece of paper?” You called out for a little more conversation. 

“What?” Billy turned sunglasses back on. Defence back up. “Last week, when you called me, you said I dropped something, but I didn’t.” You explained jogging his memory, you shrugged off the fact that, that moment had been all you had thought about for the last week, and he couldn’t even remember you. As if it just clicked he chuckled. “I don’t know,” he answered. You would have almost believed him if he didn’t hold a cheeky grin on his face. “What’s that supposed to mean?” You grilled.

“Does she always ask this many questions?” He asked not addressing you, but Missy. Your mouth opened in disbelief he cut you off. “Bye bye, Vanilla.” Billy sang out as he shoved his hands in his leather pockets and turned to leave once again. This time you let him, because you were in awe. He remembered you


End file.
